Traveling
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 1st in the "Summer Paradise" Series (Sequel to the Surprise Fluff Series) Buffy and Angel begin their trip to the Bahamas


Hey...thought I'd try this out...tell me if you like and want me to continue!   
  
Traveling: 1st in the "Summer Paradise" series  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish tho for implied stuff.  
Summary: Picks up 3 days after "A Day @ the Beach" in the "Surprise" Fluff series. Buffy and Angel begin their trip to the Caribbean   
Spoilers: Nothing much...this is MY Buffy universe! FLUFF EVERYWHERE!  
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and "The Surprise Fluff Series" (Archived @ my site: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/)  
****I've never been to the Bahamas, so please forgive if I name some nonexistent things.  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (That would be a YES!)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Beloved..." Angel whispered to Buffy. He sat at the edge of the bed, gently shaking her to get her up. The three days before the day that Buffy and Angel would leave for the Bahamas passed quickly. Today was finally the day that the two lovers would get to have their official vacation. "Hey...it's time to get up."  
  
Buffy only groaned and rolled over. "No Mom...I don't have to go to school..."  
  
Angel grinned at her protest. "I know, beloved. You have to go to the Bahamas with your lover." He said into her ear.   
  
"...What...?" She began. "Oh!" Buffy bolted up out of bed. "Oh my gosh! We have our trip today!"   
  
"Yeah, we sure do." Angel replied. He looked over at Buffy, who was yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good thing we got everything packed last night. All we have to do is get there and get on the plane."  
  
Buffy looked out the window before yawning again. "Ooh. It's to dark to get up." Outside, it was pitch black. The sun hadn't risen yet.   
  
"Oh, you're just complaining." Angel said, once again sitting in front of her on the bed. "It's not THAT early."  
  
"And you're just saying that because you're used to being up around this time." Buffy said. "You and your leftover vampire traits."   
  
Angel smiled at her. "C'mon, get up." He began to rise to his feet before Buffy pulled him back down in front of her.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Not before my good morning kiss." She said, smiling at him. Angel also smiled before lowering his lips to hers. Buffy's hands trailed through his hair as she pushed her mouth closer to his, relishing in the feel of her lover being so close to her.   
  
"How was that?" Angel asked her several minutes later.  
  
"Perfect, as always." Buffy replied. All right...I guess I better get up now." Buffy kissed Angel quickly on the lips once more before climbing out of bed and jumping into the shower.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost an hour later, Buffy and Angel arrived at the Sunnydale Airport. Only now was the sun beginning to rise above the clouds. Buffy was still sleepy and she planned to sleep on the plane. She leaned on Angel's shoulder, feeling as though she could fall asleep standing up right there.   
  
"All right...we got our luggage dropped off...where do we go now?" Buffy asked, looking up at Angel.  
  
"Uh, it says here...Gate 312." He replied, looking down at their tickets. Angel was new to the concept of flying to get to places since he had never been able to fly before. Truth was, he was slightly nervous about flying.  
  
"All right...Gate 312 it is." Buffy replied. She picked up her carry-on bag and grabbed Angel's hand with her other hand. The two of them started walking past the signs that read "This way to Gates 300-327."   
  
"I still can't believe this..." Buffy began as they walked down a near deserted hallway.  
  
"Believe what, beloved?" Angel asked her.  
  
"That you, an ex-vampire, and I, a Slayer who has lived longer than all the others, are going on a normal, summery vacation together...just the two of us." She explained to him. "It's just...kind of mind boggling to think about."  
  
Angel smiled and squeezed Buffy's hand for a moment. "It is pretty incredible." He replied.   
  
"Yeah..." Buffy softly agreed. "Oh, hey! Gate 312." She said, pointing to their right.   
  
The two walked over to the front of the gate as Angel pulled out their tickets. When they walked up to the redhead taking tickets, Angel handed them over to her. "Where are you two headed?" She asked politely.  
  
"The Bahamas." Buffy replied happily.   
  
"Oh? Well, have fun." She said, handing the ticket stub over to Angel. "Are you two going for a honeymoon thing?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy asked, staring at the woman.  
  
"Well...I'm Irish. I happened to see that you two have Claddagh rings, signifying marriage." She said, pointing at the lovers' matching rings.  
  
"No, no honeymoon trip." Angel replied. "We're just going for a summer vacation thing."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry for prying." The woman said. "Have a nice time."  
  
"Oh, we plan to." Buffy replied, smiling at the woman. She and Angel passed her and began walking down the terminal.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Buffy quickly passed through the entrance to the plane. "Hey, where are our seats?" Buffy asked to Angel who walked in front of her.  
  
"Uh...right here, actually." Angel said, stopping at two leather and blue seats. He opened the overhead baggage compartment and placed his leather bag inside. However, Angel pulled out a couple books to read over the trip before he sat down next to the window.  
  
"Angel! You got us first class and everything." Buffy said excitedly, putting her bag beside his. She sat down in the seat next to him before Angel wrapped his arm around her. "You didn't tell me you got us nice seats."  
  
"Hmm, well, surprise then." Angel replied, grinning down at her. He saw Buffy yawn out of the corner of his eye. "Still sleepy?"  
  
"Yes...VERY." Buffy replied. "But that's okay. We have a LONG flight ahead of us." And Angel nodded in agreement.  
  
The engines of the plane roared to life, and as Angel looked out the window, he saw the wings of the plane begin to move and the side propellers start twirling. With a jerk and lurch, the plane began rolling on the track, preparing to take off. "Hello...this is your captain speaking..." the intercom began...  
  
As the captain went over precautionary rules and safety methods, Buffy was looking to her right at Angel. Although one of his hands was wrapped around her waist, the other tightly grasped the arm of his seat. Angel's eyes were locked to the window and he was breathing heavy. Buffy swore he was nervous about taking off.   
  
"Hey, are you nervous?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Huh?" Angel asked, looking over at her. "Uh, yeah...I guess I sort of am."   
  
Buffy smiled at him. "The Scourge of Europe nervous about an airplane." Buffy mocked him. "If the gang could see you now..."   
  
"I've never flown before." Angel admitted, "In my day we always took carriages. And, with the whole vampire thing, I still didn't get the chance to fly."  
  
Buffy smiled again. God, she loved him SO much. "Well, there's a first time for everything, honey." She said before leaning over the armrest and kissing him. Buffy ran her fingers down the side of his face as she softly kissed him. Angel responded as his arm around her waist tightening and pulling her closer to him. They kissed each other passionately, love flowing from each touch and motion the two made. When Buffy and Angel pulled back for the need of air, the plane was already in the air, flying high above the clouds.  
  
"Hey, you made me miss the entire take off!" Angel said, after looking at the ground, which was quickly disappearing.   
  
"Yeah, but it distracted you, right?" Buffy asked, smiling at him.   
  
"You got that right." Angel replied before lowering his head and kissing her once again. He loved her SO much...what would he ever do without her? By now, the plane had leveled off and was flying steadily eastward, straight to the Bahamas. Angel pulled the shade to the window down since the rays of the sun were hurting his eyes.   
  
To his left, he felt Buffy moving about, getting comfortable against his arm. "Angel?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, looking down at her. She's absolutely stunning... Angel thought. She's so beautiful, and she's mine forever.   
  
"Wake me up when we get there...I'm going to sleep." She replied, beginning to close her eyes.   
  
Angel understood that she was tired. After all, they had woken up at 5:00 AM and neither of them got much sleep last night since they only fell asleep sometime after midnight. "All right, beloved." He kissed her forehead. "Dream of me." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I always do..." she replied drowsily as she drifted off to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next thing that Buffy remembered hearing was "The time is now 7:00 PM. Welcome to the Bahamas, where your destination should be either Grand Bahama or Freeport." Buffy slowly sat up in her seat, wiping the new sleep out of her eyes. From what Angel had told her, she knew that they were planning to stay at the Grand Bahama Island. Buffy looked over at her left and saw that Angel had also fallen asleep. His head rested on the side of the plane, the book "Pandora" held loosely in his hand. Figures he's reading a book about vampires. She thought.   
  
"Angel...Angel honey," She sang out to him to get him to wake up. "We're here."   
  
"We are?" Angel asked, opening his eyes slowly. "About time." He said. "I think my whole body fell asleep." He complained, stretching.  
  
"Me too..." Buffy agreed, also stretching. The two of them suddenly felt the plane lurch and drop. Angel grabbed onto Buffy's shoulder, becoming nervous about the landing now. "Still tense, I see." She said.  
  
"Yeah..." Angel said. "You're lucky you slept through the turbulence we went through."   
  
"Aw, my poor baby." Buffy teased, now wide-awake. She leaned over and began kissing him once again. However, she looked past him at the water beneath the plane. "Oh wow...Angel."  
  
Angel turned around and looked down at what Buffy was staring at. The two were staring at the water and lands scattered around them. The water was a perfect, clear shade of sea green changing into a deep, pure blue as the water got deeper. On the islands, white sand covered the land as specks of palm trees began to get clearer and larger as the plane continued to lower.   
  
"Oh gosh, California sea water looks nothing like that." Buffy said in awe, for this was the first time she had been so far away from California.  
  
"You're telling me." Angel agreed. He had never seen anything quite like this either. Seeing the crystal clear water with the sun shining brightly against it still amazed him.   
  
"I think I'm going to like it here." Buffy said, settling down in her seat, resting her hand over top of Angel's.   
  
"You know what? Me too." Angel decided, closing in on her lips with a sweet kiss.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God! Angel! This room is HUGE!" Buffy exclaimed, dropping her bags and walking into their hotel room. Several hours after landing, the two lovers had grabbed their bags and headed to their hotel, the Sheratan. After finally finding the place and checking in, it was already sometime after 8:00 PM. Both Buffy and Angel knew it would take a couple days before the two were used to the time zone changes. To both of them, it felt as though it should have been around 4:00 instead.   
  
Now, Buffy was walking around their hotel room, every once in a while letting out a gasp or a "Oh my God! Check this out!"   
  
Since Angel knew they would be here for a little over two months, he had rented out the largest suite in the hotel. Buffy walked through the main room, complete with anything one could ask for and began walking in the back rooms. She passed a huge bathroom on her right and paused to check out the huge, oval bathtub and long sink against the wall. On her right was a huge kitchen and dining room. Buffy finally walked back into the bedroom, looking at the large, king-sized bed in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Angel!" She said, walking back into the main room to find him. "This place is enormous!"   
  
"Well, I thought you'd like it." Angel said. He stood silent for a second before speaking again. "I know it's kinda late, but I was thinking, maybe we could go for a walk out on the beach." He said. To Angel's left, the blinds were pulled up and the curtains were pulled back to reveal the never-ending beach in front of their hotel room.   
  
Buffy could hear the faint sound of the waves crashing on the shore and breathed in the salt air. Yeah, she was gonna like it here with her love. "Yeah, I'd love that." Buffy walked over to her suitcase and unzipped it, pulling out some shorts and a white tank. "Let me go change into something cooler." She said, since right now she was wearing long jeans and a light, but long sleeved shirt.   
  
Angel nodded and did the same, changing into a short-sleeved gray shirt and khaki shorts. The two met up and after a few kisses, the two lovers headed out to the beach.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many yards away from the hotel, Buffy and Angel walked along the beach holding hands. Buffy held her sandals in her free hand as she walked in the surf. The warm water occasionally flowed up past her ankles as the two strolled along the beach.   
  
Angel was also taking his surroundings in. Overhead, he heard birds flying around and the breaking of waves beside him. Other than that, everything was silent. He had to admit, that it was extremely peaceful to have Buffy all to himself without her mother or friends interrupting.   
  
When Buffy and Angel had reached the beach, the two began walking in silence. It was another one of those times when neither of them needed to speak in order to get their feelings across. The two were in love with each other so much.   
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked several minutes later. She had been thinking hard ever since they started walking and now had a couple questions.  
  
"Yes, beloved?" Angel asked, looking over at her.  
  
"We're staying in that hotel, the Sheratan, for the entire time we're here, right?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, I'm planning on it, yeah." Angel replied.  
  
"I see...well, isn't that sort of...expensive?" Buffy asked, looking up at him. She stopped walking and stared at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
Angel stopped walking also and stood in front of her. "You're worried that we're going to run out of money or something?" Angel asked back at her.  
  
"Well, I didn't say that exactly...I was just thinking, this is a nice hotel and we're spending over 60 days here. The price for the hotel alone has gotta be pretty high." Buffy said. "And you this would be including food, spending money for stuff that we do during the day, taxi fare, air plane tickets, room service...ooh, this is getting expensive-"  
  
"Beloved," Angel cut her off.  
  
"Oh...sorry. I was babbling again, wasn't I?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, you were." Angel replied. "Don't worry about the money problems."  
  
"But I do...I mean, I don't want you to wind up spending ever penny you've got on this one trip." Buffy said. "I want a lot of trips." She smiled up at him after her last remark.  
  
"Trust me, we couldn't spend every penny I've got." Angel replied. "Believe me, beloved, I've got a LOT. As Angelus, I collected a large sum of money from his victims. He'd keep it and just keep collecting as he went on killing victim after..." Angel's voice died off as he thought back to his evil demon days.   
  
Buffy saw that brooding look begin to take over his features. "Oh Angel...I shouldn't have said anything." She began. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about your evil days."  
  
Angel looked back to her, meeting her eyes. "No, it's okay." He said.   
  
"But Angel-"  
  
"Buffy, it really is all right." Angel assured her. "I mean, it sounds weird, but...if I had never become a vampire, fed off that gypsy, and gotten cursed...I never could have met you. In a weird way, that kind of makes it all worth it."  
  
Buffy grinned and blushed, lowering her head. "Angel..." she began. "That's so sweet."   
  
"So don't worry. Got it?" Angel assured her for the hundredth time it seemed. "I think Angelus collected enough money for us, your mom, Giles, and your whole entire Scooby gang to live off of for many years."   
  
"Well, don't be telling Cordelia that, or she might take you seriously." Buffy said. "And I want you all my myself." And with that, Buffy raised her head and met lips with Angel's. Buffy felt that she could kiss Angel for a whole day and night and she would still crave that feeling of his lips on hers. After several minutes, Buffy lowered her head, laying her head on his chest. She stared out at the water in front of her, immediately falling in love with the place.   
  
"This is incredible." Buffy sighed in awe. "Two and a half months with you in this breathtaking place. I'm never going to want to leave."  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know the feeling..." he said.   
  
"It's so beautiful."  
  
Angel looked down at her. "Yeah, you are."   
  
Buffy looked up at Angel with a smile on her face. "Not me, silly. This place."  
  
"You're still the most beautiful to me." Angel said before lowering his head and meeting lips with hers. His hands traveled up her back, slowly massaging her shoulders. Buffy mimicked his motion, slipping her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple. Very quickly, their simple kiss began spiraling out of control. Angel leaned forward, kissing her over and over again.  
  
"Maybe we should move this inside..." Buffy whispered in Angel's ear.  
  
"I'm not one to argue with that idea." Angel whispered back, before picking her up and spinning her around in the air.   
  
"Angel!" She screamed. "Put me down!" Buffy laughed aloud before Angel set her down on her feet. Buffy looked above and met lips with Angel.   
  
Within minutes, the two lovers were back in their hotel room, once again kissing and caressing each other's body. Angel was holding Buffy in his arms, making his way to the bedroom in the back. The two fell onto the bed, murmuring words of love to one another.   
Needless to say, it was many hours before the two actually fell asleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The end!  
So...did you like? Should I continue?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
